My heart will go on
by Luana Rocha
Summary: A busca por um diamante raro desaparecido há quase um século pode trazer a tona segredos que estiveram escondidos pelo mesmo tempo. Histórias jamais imaginadas serão reveladas, amores e vidas perdidas naquela que foi uma das maiores tragédias da história: O naufrágio do navio Titanic. Brittana/St.Berry/Fabrevans.
1. Chapter 1

**_*Essa ideia simplesmente surgiu na minha cabeça, mas não estou certa se ficou muito boa, então dêem uma chance À fic._**  
**_*Eu não abandonei minhas outras fics, não se preocupem ;)_**  
**_*Boa leitura._**

* * *

_**Nova York, Junho de 1996.**_

Sally Martín finalmente chegara em casa após um longo dia de trabalho. Sua vida estava corrida mais do que nunca após conseguir realizar o seu grande sonho, que era se tornar uma jornalista do 'The New York Times', algo desejado por onze entre dez jornalistas norte-americanos, quiçá, do mundo todo, mas alcançado somente por uma pequeníssima porcentagem deles, e ela, em graças ao seu grande e sofrido esforço, e também a um tantinho de sorte, conseguiu fazer parte deste seleto grupo.

Sally viera de uma família de guerreiros, seu pai, Edward era médico, seu avô, Henry comerciante e sua bisavó, Santana, uma ex-atriz e cantora, e todos haviam alcançado seu status após muito suor derramado, principalmente a sua bisavó.

A morena tomou um banho e preparou um jantar rápido, e sentou um pouco na frente da televisão, antes de cair em um pesado sono, mas uma notícia de uma última hora chamou a atenção.

Há vários meses atrás um grupo de pesquisadores se aventurou no meio do Atlântico Norte, em busca do 'Coração do Oceano', um diamante histórico e raro, azul escuro e em formato de um coração, o que lhe dava tão imponente nome, que pertenceu à família Smythe, e eles próprios diziam que estava no fundo do mar, em algum lugar do navio Titanic, que afundara em 1912, uma das maiores tragédias da história moderna.

Os pesquisadores encontraram dentro da cabine que pertenceu à Sebastian Smythe, um dos mais ricos banqueiros dos estados Unidos, das décadas de 10 e 20, um cofre, eles acreditaram que finalmente iriam botar as mãos naquele tesouro, mas, não havia nada, além de um desenho no tal cofre, e foi esse desenho que fez a jovem Sally quase cair de seu sofá-cama.

O desenho encontrada no velho cofre era de uma mulher nua, usando apenas o 'Coração do Oceano' que era idêntica à sua bisavó na juventude. O pesquisador líder da expedição, Brock Lovett, disse na entrevista ao noticiário, que não havia mais nada para ele nos destroços do Titanic, mas para Sally aquela história estava apenas começando.

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

Sally bateu na porta da casa de sua bisavó, que ficava em Nova Jersey. Há três dias ela vira a notícia, e desde então aquela história não saíra de sua cabeça, ela precisava conversar com ela e esclarecer tudo.

Após a terceira batida, a porta se abriu lentamente, e a imagem de uma mulher trêmula surgiu diante dos olhos de Sally. Um sorriso alegre surgiu no rosto de Santana ao ver a sua bisneta, que não a visitava desde o seu aniversário de 100 anos, há pouco mais de um mês.

"Oi bisa." Ela cumprimentou a senhora centenária.

"Entre, minha querida." Sally entrou na casa de sua avó e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha de Santana. "É tão bom receber a sua visita, eu estava com saudades."

"Eu também estava com saudades." A mulher disse, e apesar de estar sorrindo, ela não conseguia esconder de Santana que não estava ali somente por uma simples visita, havia algo a mais nisso.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sally?" Santana perguntou, assim que ela e sua bisneta sentaram-se no sofá da sala.

"A senhora me conhece bem, não é bisa?" Sally falou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e Santana apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça, concordando com a afirmação da jovem. "A senhora não acompanhou o jornal esses dias, acompanhou?"

"Não, eu não costumo mais ver noticiários." A senhora respondeu. "Mas aconteceu alguma coisa importante?"

"A senhora já ouviu falar sobre um diamante chamado 'Coração do Oceano'?" Sally perguntou, e notou que os olhos de Santana ficaram um tantinho arregalado ao ouvir o nome da pedra preciosa, e ao perceber que não teria resposta, ela continuou falando. "Um grupo de pesquisadores esteve por algum tempo procurando por esse diamante, no Atlântico Norte, nos destroços do Titanic." Santana baixou os olhos, que agora demonstravam certa tristeza. "Eles não encontraram o diamante, mas encontraram um cofre, na cabine que pertenceu à Sebastian Smythe, e nesse cofre havia um desenho." As mãos de Santana ficaram ainda mais trêmulas, o seu nervoso era aparente, e então Sally, segurou-as. "Está tudo bem, bisavó, está tudo bem."

"Eu imaginei que morreria antes que alguém descobrisse." Santana falou baixo. "Eu estive lá, eu o vi afundar..." Sally ouvia tudo em silêncio. "Eu vi o Titanic afundar." As palavras de Santana foram firmes, e Sally engoliu seco. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que alguém de sua família esteve presente em uma tragédia imensurável como o naufrágio do grandioso Titanic. "Eu... Eu nunca quis contar para ninguém, eu nunca achei que fossem me entender, mas, agora, minha vida está chegando ao fim, e eu quero que você saiba toda a verdade, eu não quero que você pense que eu sou essa imagem projetada que você viu durante todos esses anos."

"Do que a senhora está falando bisa?" Sally perguntou, confusa.

"Eu vou te contar tudo o que vivi durante os cinco dias em que estive a bordo daquele que foi o maior navio do mundo." Os olhos de Santana começaram a lacrimejar.

Sally sentiu a mão de Santana apertando a dela, e se preparou para o que estava por vir.

* * *

**_*Inspiração para as histórias sempre vem com reviews, então, deixem-me saber o que acharam, se devo continuar ou não._**  
**_*Espero que tenham gostado_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Boa leitura ;)_**

* * *

Após Santana confessar para a sua bisneta, Sally, que era uma sobrevivente de uma das maiores tragédias do mundo, o naufrágio de Titanic, ela pediu para que a jovem usasse a sua influência como repórter importante de um célebre jornal, para fazer contato com Brock Lovett, e assim, encontrar o homem que há anos esteve procurando por um dos mais raros diamantes do mundo, o 'Coração do Oceano', e que estava desenhado junto à figura nua de Santana.

No final do mesmo dia, Sally conseguiu o telefone de Lovett, e falou com ele, explicando que a sua bisavó era a mulher do desenho do cofre de Sebastian Smythe, que ela estava viva, e que gostaria de falar com ele.

Obviamente o rapaz se interessou, e então eles chegaram ao acordo de se encontrar na semana seguinte, junto de toda a família Martín.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar." Edward, o único neto de Santana, que completara 53 anos há quatro meses, falou baixo. "Minha avó foi uma passageira do Titanic e nunca contou nada para ninguém."

Ele, junto de sua esposa, Dana, e a filha Sally, seguiam para a casa de sua avó. Havia chegado o dia do encontro entre sua família, e o pesquisador. Seu pai, Henry, o filho caçula de Santana, não viera. Ele tinha 76 anos, e uma saúde comprometida, portanto, eles preferiram deixá-lo em casa.

"Eu acredito que ela tenha uma boa razão para isso, pai." Sally respondeu, e ela havia sentido isso. Os olhos de Santana ao falar sobre essa parte de seu passado, estavam pesados e tristes, o que, é claro, seria esperado de qualquer pessoa que vira tão grande tragédia, mas a jovem sentiu que havia algo mais naquilo. O coração de sua bisavó guardava um grande segredo, ela não tinha dúvidas disso.

Logo que chegaram na casa de Santana, foram recebidos pela senhora, que estava arrumada. Seus cabelos grisalhos, bem penteados, e usava um de seus vestidos mais novos, que fora presente de Sally em seu último aniversário.

Apesar do gesto de vaidade, a apreensão estava visível na senhora, que tremeu ainda mais ao ouvir o som da campainha de sua casa, que Sally atendeu. Era Brock Lovett, um rapaz de meia idade, loiro, e que abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-la.

"Sally Martin?" Ele perguntou, e a jovem abriu um tímido sorriso.

"Sou eu mesma." Ela respondeu e apertou a mão do pesquisador.

"Eu fiquei muito feliz quando você me contatou, eu sinceramente já estava desistindo de toda essa história de Titanic, mas a sua ligação foi como uma luz no fim do túnel." Ele falou demonstrando grande entusiasmo.

"Entre." Sally disse, e o homem adentrou a modesta casa de Santana, e seguiu a jornalista, que o guiou até a sala, onde ele encontrou, Edward, Dana e a mulher que queria vê-lo, Santana.

"Muito prazer, eu sou Brock Lovett, pesquisador extremamente fascinado pelo Titanic, e é um grande honra para mim, falar com uma das sobreviventes dessa tragédia." Ele se apresentou, sob os olhares desconfiados de Dana e Edward.

S-sente-se." Santana disse baixo, e apontou com a mão trêmula para o sofá vazio. O homem a obedeceu sem questionamentos. "O senhor esteve procurando pelo 'Coração do Oceano', não é mesmo?"

"Sim, durante três anos de minha vida, Sra. Martin." Ele respondeu. "Quando finalmente encontrei à cabine que pertenceu à Sebastian Smythe, dono do colar, imaginei que fosse encontrá-la dentro de seu cofre, mas eu só encontrei um desenho, que a senhora afirma ser a senhora."

"Você está com ele aí?" Ela perguntou séria, e o rapaz fez um movimento com a cabeça, afirmando. Santana respirou fundo e ficou calada por quase um minuto, pensativa. "Eu... Eu posso vê-lo?"

Lovett abriu a bolsa que trazia consigo e retirou de dentro de uma pasta, o desenho, em um papel já amarelado, revelando o seu tempo, e o entregou para a senhora, que ao pegá-lo, começou a olhar fixamente para ele, e acariciá-lo com a ponta de seus dedos, com um demasiado carinho.

"Isso foi há tanto tempo... Mas ainda permanece tão nítido em minha memória..." Ela falou baixo, e olhou diretamente nos olhos do pesquisador. "Eu nunca imaginei que essa história seria contada para alguém, eu nunca quis contá-la, mas eu não estaria sendo sincera comigo e com aqueles que amo." Ela olhou na direção de seus netos e bisneta.

"A senhora conheceu Sebastian Smythe? Por que eu achei uma grande coincidência, a senhora se chama Santana, e a ex-noiva de Sebastian Smythe também, só que ela morreu no naufrágio, eu vi os registros."

"Aposto como nunca encontraram o seu corpo." A mulher falou com um ar desafiador, deixando Lovett desconsertado.

"Sim, ele nunca foi encontrado." Ele falou, e de repente tudo ficou claro, não só para ele, mas para toda a família Martin.

"Vó, a senhora era a noiva de Sebastian Smythe?" Edward perguntou, atônito.

"Sim, e ele foi o motivo pelo qual eu entrei naquele navio." Ela respondeu.

"A senhora é Santana Lopez?" Lovett perguntou, mais para ele mesmo acreditar que estava diante de uma das passageiras mais intrigantes do Titanic. A noiva de um dos homens mais poderosos de seu tempo, e que morrera no naufrágio, enquanto sua mãe e noivo se salvaram. Uma história bem estranha para ele.

"Santana Lopez morreu em 15 de Abril de 1912, eu sou Santana Martin, uma nova mulher." Ela respondeu.

"Por quê? Por que a senhora escondeu esse passado de nós? Por que nunca nos falou sobre Sebastian Smythe ou o Titanic? Quem era a sua família? Quem é você?" Edward perguntou, tentando controlar seus ânimos.

"Pai, se acalme." Sally o repreendeu, após ver o olhar assustado de Santana para Edward. "Não se preocupe, bisavó, está tudo bem." Ela falou para a mulher, que ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos, suspirou fundo e olhou novamente para as quatro pessoas ao ser redor.

"Isso é uma longa história, meu neto, e começa há um século, quando eu nasci, em Barcelona, Espanha..."

* * *

**_*Nos próximos capítulos veremos um pouco mais da história da Santana antes de ela entrar no Titanic, e mais personagens irão aparecer na história._**  
**_*Obrigado por lerem, e até a próxima_**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana Lopez nasceu em Barcelona, Espanha, em 1896, única filha de Teodoro e Maribel Lopez, ambos vindos de famílias abastadas. Quando a menina tinha quatro anos de idade, eles se mudaram para a Inglaterra, passando a viver na cidade de Manchester, onde a garota cresceu, estudando em boas escolas, e tornando-se uma amante da arte.

Apesar de viver rodeada por luxo em uma mansão, e empregados que estavam sempre à sua disposição, a menina sempre se sentiu vazia com aquele estilo de vida, ela tendo tanto, e muitas pessoas por toda a Inglaterra vivendo na extrema pobreza, em condições desumanas nas indústrias exploradoras.

Mas tudo piorou quando ela completou dezesseis anos, e logo o seu pai falecera devido a uma tuberculose, deixando sua esposa e filha com uma grande dívida com o maior banco britânico, e há um passo da miséria extrema.

Como era de se esperar, as duas entraram em desespero, e então Maribel tomou a única atitude que poderia salvar a sua família, e comunicou à sua filha, em uma tarde no fim do mês de março de 1912, logo após Santana completar dezessete anos.

Santana estava em seu quarto com sua empregada, e melhor amiga, Mercedes Jones, a filha de Cecília, uma espanhola que a vida toda serviu a família Lopez, e casou-se com um inglês, tendo dois filhos, John e Mercedes. O rapaz fora embora para Londres, mas a sua irmã caçula seguiu o destino de sua mãe, e mesmo após a crise financeira grave em que suas patroas entraram após a morte de Teodoro, ela não abandonou o seu posto. Ela era apenas três anos mais velha que Santana.

"Santana, nós precisamos conversar."Maribel falou em um tom sério, e com um gesto ordenou para Mercedes que se retirasse do aposento, e prontamente foi obedecida pela jovem. "Eu tenho duas notícias." Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Duas boas notícias." Apesar do tom de voz, e do sorriso de sua mãe, Santana sentiu que não seria algo bom para ela.

"E quais são essas notícias, mamãe?" Ela perguntou, temerosa com a resposta.

"Essa manhã o Sr. Nathan Smythe, magnata do aço me procurou, e se ofereceu para saldar todas as nossas dívidas."

"E em troca de quê ele vai fazer isso?" Ela perguntou, pois era claro que nenhuma pessoa seria um capaz de um gesto como esse sem querer alguma coisa em troca.

Maribel cruzou os braços, e respirou fundo, o que deixou Santana com a certeza de que era algo relacionada à ela, e que ela não iria gostar. "A sua mão."

"O que? Esse homem quer se casar comigo?" Santana até levantou de sua cama, incrédula, porque provavelmente o tal magnata deveria ser um senhor, já passando dos cinquenta anos, e só de pensar nisso, Santana sentia-se enojada.

"Não, sua boba." Maribel respondeu rindo. "Não é com ele que você irá se casar, mas sim com o seu filho, Sebastian." Ela explicou, mas isso não agradou Santana.

"Mamãe, a senhora quer que eu me case com um homem, cujo nem eu, nem mesmo a senhora conhece?" Santana questionou a mãe.

"E que opções nos temos? Eu sou uma mulher viúva, não posso me casar novamente e jogar para o ar a minha irretocável reputação, que mantive por tanto tempo, e você é jovem, culta, bonita e de uma boa família, nada mais comum do que encontrar um ótimo partido para se casar." Maribel falou.

"Mas mamãe, essa é a minha vida, eu terei que pagar com ela por um erro cometido pelo papai?" Santana falou, irritada.

"Ora essa, escute Santana, você prefere o quê? Pedir esmolas na porta de uma igreja para não morrer de fome? Ou se tornar uma dama da noite?" Os olhos de Santana se arregalaram com as palavras duras usadas por sua mãe. "Isso te deixou chocada? Pois vai ser a nossa realidade em pouco tempo se você não aceitar se casar com Sebastian Smythe!" Santana engoliu seco. "Peça para Mercedes lhe ajudar com as malas, nós iremos viver na América, é lá que você e Sebastian Smythe se casarão."

"Mas, já?" A jovem perguntou.

"Sim, você e Sebastian ficarão noivos na semana que vem, e iremos para a América no dia 10 de Abril, a bordo do RMS Titanic." Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da mulher ao dizer o nome do luxuoso Transatlântico, que era manchete quase diariamente nos jornais britânicos, e provavelmente de outros países europeus também. Ele era o maior navio já feito em todo o mundo, e fora desenhado por um conhecido de sua família, Burt Hummel, e construído pela White Star Line, uma das maiores companhias construtoras de navios da Grã-Bretanha. "Vocês se casarão no mês de Maio, em Nova York, e logo essa fase miserável pela qual passamos nos últimos meses será apenas uma lembrança, que obviamente faremos questão de esquecer."

Maribel em seguida se retirou do quarto, e deixou para trás sua filha, de coração partido, que deitou em sua cama e começou a chorar, até ser consolada por Mercedes que voltou ao aposento minutos depois de sua patroa se retirar.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Finalmente chegara o dia do noivado de Santana, e essa seria a primeira vez que ela veria o seu noivo Sebastian, e torcia para que ele ao menos fosse um rapaz gentil e agradável, para que talvez ela pudesse aprender a amá-lo aos poucos, assim que se casassem.

Três dias antes, um grande artesão de Londres batera na mansão Lopez, para confeccionar o vestido para Santana, e também para sua mãe, e com ele um cartão assinado pelo próprio Sebastian, no qual ele se dizia estar 'ansioso para conhecer a sua noiva', e também que 'aquele seria o primeiro de infinitos presentes que ele lhe daria em toda a vida'. Claro que Maribel se animou ainda mais com esse gesto, que ela classificou como 'honroso' por parte do rapaz.

O artesão criou para Santana um lindo vestido azul turquesa, que era a cor preferida da adolescente, e para a mãe dela, ele criou um vestido verde claro, ambos de muito bom gosto, e luxo, como mandava o figurino.

Quando a noite chegou, os convidados chegaram à mansão Lopez, e Sebastian trouxe junto de sua família, dois amigos recém-casados, Jesse e Rachel St. James, e todos foram bem-recebidos por Maribel, enquanto sua filha terminava de se arrumar em seu quarto.

Santana olhava no espelho, ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo no salão de sua casa. Tudo acontecera tão rápido, que ela parecia estar no inconsciente de seu sono, ainda não sabia se era um sonho ou um pesadelo, e isso a apavorava.

A porta do quarto se abriu, e Maribel entrou no quarto, sorridente e animada. Ela com certeza estava vivendo um sonho.

"Querida, está na hora de descer, o seu noivo está ansioso para conhecê-la." A mulher disse, então Santana respirou fundo, e pediu silenciosamente à Deus para lhe ajudar naquele momento tão incerto de sua vida. A jovem se levantou e encarou a sua mãe por alguns segundos. "Não se preocupe Santana, ele é um rapaz muito bem aparentado, eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar dele, e ele obviamente vai se encantar por você, após vê-la assim tão linda." Maribel se aproximou de sua filha e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Seu pai estaria orgulhoso de você."

"Obrigada, mamãe." Ela agradeceu, e acompanhou a mulher, até o salão onde um número singelo de convidados aguardava por sua presença, para comemorar o seu noivado.

Logo que entrou no salão, ela recebeu um sorriso encorajador de Mercedes, que servia a mesa naquela mesa, e assim que olhou para frente, viu um rapaz, vestindo um fraque preto, cabelos cuidadosamente penteados, castanhos, como os seus olhos, pele clara, e um rosto bem desenhado. Definitivamente era um belo rapaz.

Ele se aproximou, olhando fixamente em seus olhos, e Maribel não tardou a apresentá-los.

"Santana, minha filha, esse é Sebastian Smythe, o seu noivo." Sebastian abriu um sorriso. "Sebastian, essa é a minha filha." O rapaz tomou a mão da adolescente e a beijou.

"É uma honra conhecê-la, e fico mais honrado ainda ao saber que me casarei com jovem de tamanha beleza." Ele falou, com um ar galanteador.

"Agradeço, Sr. Smyt..." Ela começou.

"Por favor, me chame de Sebastian." Ele a corrigiu. "Eu trouxe amigos, eu gostaria que você conhecesse." Ele deu o braço e após um cutucão de Maribel, ela enganchou o seu braço no dele, e o acompanhou-o cruzando o salão, sorrindo timidamente para rostos conhecidos, até aproximar-se de um jovem casal, que sorriram alegremente ao vê-los. "Santana, esses são meus amigos, e aposto que serão seus também, Jesse St. James." Santana olhou para o rapaz, alto, cabelos castanhos claros, e olhos esverdeados. "E Rachel." Era uma jovem de cabelos lisos e negros e pele clara. "Meus amigos, essa é minha noiva, sou um homem de sorte, ou não?" A sua pergunta fez o jovem casal sorrir ainda mais.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Lopez." Jesse falou, educadamente.

"Tenho certeza que seremos boas amigas." Rachel completou, deixando uma boa primeira impressão para a adolescente.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu, timidamente.

Após apresentá-la aos seus amigos, Sebastian a levou até os seus pais, e mais algumas pessoas. Ela teve que falar com mais algumas pessoas, usando sua boa educação para tentar disfarçar sua insatisfação em estar ali, até que finalmente ela conseguiu se desvencilhar de seu noivo, e foi até a varanda, que estava vazia, para tomar ar fresco e se distrair, mesmo que por poucos minutos.

Após alguns minutos de solidão, ela ouviu passos, e a porta que dava acesso ao local se abrindo, e no momento em que ela se virou, viu Sebastian Smythe atrás dela.

"Oi querida." Ele disse aproximando-se lentamente, como um predador. Santana sentiu seu coração começar a bater descompassado. "Belo lugar aqui, não? Perfeito para o que eu quero fazer com você!" As palavras de Sebastian alertaram Santana, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, as mãos fortes de Sebastian agarraram os braços da garota.

"O que você est..." Ela nem pode terminar a frase, foi calada por um beijo agressivo e ávido do rapaz, que a soltou após ela conseguir morder seu lábio.

"Ei, ei, ei!" Ele falou, passando o indicador pelo lábio dolorido, e certificando-se que ele não estava machucado. "Quem você pensa que é?"

"Quem você pensa que é?" Santana repetiu a pergunta, agitada, mãos trêmulas, coração acelerado, e pernas bambas.

"Me escute Santana, porque eu não sou o tipo de homem que gosta de repetir ordens." Ele falou sombriamente, sem nenhum traço daquele rapaz simpático que se apresentou à ela menos de uma hora antes no salão de sua casa. "Quando meu pai me disse sobre esse casamento eu não achei que fosse uma boa idéia, mas agora, vendo você." Ele olhou para o corpo todo de Santana. "Uau, você é realmente muito melhor do que eu imaginei, e eu estou louco para nos casarmos para que eu finalmente possa lhe ter." Santana começou a chorar. "Realmente vai ser ótimo ter uma mulher como você para fazer amor todas as noites, e se você realmente tiver um pouquinho de inteligência, nunca mais vai repetir esse gesto de hoje." Ele acariciou o rosto da garota. "Uma garota tão amável, com uma pele tão macia..." Santana estava horrorizada, e Sebastian sorriu. "Agora engole esse choro, e volte comigo para o salão de festas, todos estão procurando por você." Santana enxugou as lágrimas, enquanto Sebastian a esperava. "Essa é a noite mais feliz de sua vida, e você não parece feliz." Ele disse. "Sua mãe me disse que você gostaria de ser atriz, então, mostre-me todo o seu talento, Santana." Ele a provocou, e ela abriu um sorriso forçado. "Assim está bem melhor, agora, vamos voltar ao salão, e brindar o nosso noivado."

Sem pestanejar, Santana enganchou seu braço no do rapaz, e os dois voltaram ao casal, onde ela agüentou por mais duas horas toda aquela cerimônia, quando na verdade queria sair correndo, porque o que lhe aguardava era pior do que qualquer pesadelo.

* * *

**_Reviews, por favor?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Obrigada pelo review ;)_**

**_*Boa leitura_**

* * *

Brittany Pierce nasceu em 1893 em Southampton, Inglaterra, e era a filha mais velha de Joshua e Susan Pierce, um pescador e uma dona-de-casa, e tinha uma irmã três anos mais nova, Melanie.

Desde muito pequena Brittany era diferente das outras meninas, pois enquanto as outras brincavam com suas bonecas, a menina simplesmente sentava em um canto quieta, com um pedaço de papel velho e um lápis, e ficava desenhando, por horas até.

Quando Brittany tinha quinze anos, um incêndio na casa em que morava causou a morte de seus pais, fazendo com que ela e sua irmã fossem viver na casa do irmão de sua mãe, Roger Evans, um homem bastante rígido, e que jamais aprovou a personalidade 'livre' de sua sobrinha, causando grandes atritos, até que ao completar dezessete anos, a adolescente deixou a casa onde vivia com sua irmã, tios e primos, para viajar sem rumo com o seu melhor amigo, Mike Chang, filho de um imigrante chinês, que trabalhava no transporte marítimo, carregando as mercadorias para os navios.

Juntos, a dupla foi para Londres, e de lá seguiu para outras cidades européias, como Berlim, Madrid, e a preferida de Brittany, Paris. Os dois faziam pequenos serviços para conseguir o dinheiro necessário, para seguir com seu estilo de vida. E após sofrer preconceito e assédio por parte de muitos homens por onde esteve, Brittany acabou tomando uma atitude radical: Ela cortou os seus longos cabelos dourados, e comprou roupas masculinas, escondia os seus seios com uma faixa e adotou a identidade de Brett Pierce, sendo Brittany somente quando estava sozinha com seu amigo, que sempre a ajudara em tudo.

Após três anos, viajando pela Europa, eles voltaram à Inglaterra, após ouvirem sobre o Titanic, dispostos a conseguir embarcar no navio que os levaria para a América, a terra dos sonhos, e que sairia justamente de sua cidade natal, Southampton.

Eles regressaram à sua terra no dia 29 de março de 1912, e logo Brittany descobriu que muitas coisas haviam mudado em sua família: Seu tio Roger, falecera um ano antes, seu primo Samuel agora era um homem casado, sua esposa se chamava Lucy Quinn, e eles tinham uma filha chamada Elizabeth, e eles estavam de malas prontas para a América, e iriam a bordo do RMS Titanic, na terceira classe.

E assim como Brittany surpreendeu-se ao ver as mudanças em sua família, eles se surpreenderam-se ao ver a sua nova identidade, e não gostaram nem um pouco disso. Sam, que agora era o chefe da família, após a morte de seu pai, a proibiu de voltar a pisar ali novamente, para a tristeza de Melanie, que sentia muito a falta de sua única irmã.

Nos dias que se seguiram Brittany seguiu o primo, quando ele ia para o trabalho, e o chamou para uma séria conversa.

"Sam! Ei Sam!" O rapaz fingiu não escutar Brittany, que estava há poucos metros atrás dele, e continuou andando sem olhar para trás. "Por favor, Samuel, me escute." Ela apertou o passo e conseguiu alcançá-lo, segurando em seu braço.

"Não me toque!" Ele falou, desvencilhando-se da jovem, e encarando-a. "Meu pai estava certo sobre você, e pensar que eu fiquei contra ele para te defender." Ele falou, com grande mágoa.

"Sam, me escute, isso é só um personagem... Esse não sou eu, eu ainda sou sua velha prima, Brittany..." Ela tentou se explicar.

"Por favor, não tente se explicar, você só está sendo ridícula." Ele a cortou. "Por que você não faz o que esteve fazendo nos últimos meses? Suma pela mundo, e nos deixe em paz!"

"Tudo bem, eu só quero te pedir um favor, um último favor, e eu prometo que você nunca terá que me ver outra vez." Ela falou, e o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça.

"O que você quer para sumir de vez?" Ele perguntou de forma fria, como se não percebesse o quanto suas duras palavras afetavam Brittany.

"Eu preciso de algum dinheiro emprestado..." Ele deu uma risada debochada diante do pedido. "Eu vou pagar, eu prometo." Brittany falou rapidamente, mas não foi capaz de convencer o primo.

"Dinheiro para quê?" Ele a questionou.

"Mike e eu queremos ir para a América, a bordo do Titanic." Ela respondeu, e o rapaz pareceu ofendido.

"Esqueça isso, eu nunca emprestaria para você, muito menos para ir viajar no mesmo navio em que estarei com minha esposa e filha!" Ele falou rispidamente. "Eu não quero que elas convivam com você."

"Isso vai ser só por alguns dias, quando chegarmos à América, irei para bem longe de você." Brittany lhe garantiu.

"Olha, eu não vou te emprestar dinheiro algum, mas mesmo que eu emprestasse seria perda de tempo, o Titanic sai daqui a uma semana, e todos os bilhetes de passagens já foram vendidos." Sam respondeu. "Talvez quem sabe na próxima vez que o Titanic for para a América, você consiga embarcar." Ele disse de forma ríspida, antes de seguir para o trabalho, deixando a prima chateada para trás.

Naquele dia, Brittany voltou para o velho vagão em que estava vivendo com Mike, arrasada. Após o jantar Brittany explicou para o amigo a situação em que estavam.

"Então, podemos esquecer a viagem no Titanic." Mike falou frustrado, mas Brittany estava pensativa. "Bom, só nos resta esperar pela próxima viagem para a América, e enquanto isso nós podemos juntar algum dinheiro."

"Ainda não Mike, não vamos desistir ainda." Ela disse para o rapaz, tomando um resto de conhaque que tinha guardado com ela. "Nós vamos para a América a bordo do Titanic." Ela falou com grande determinação, e conhecendo-a como a conhecia, Mike não duvidava daquelas palavras.

"Você tem alguma idéia em mente, Britt?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu tenho." Ela respondeu determinada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte Brittany ficou rondando a casa de seu primo, e após vê-lo sair para o último dia de trabalho, entrou na casa e bateu na porta, para ser atendida por sua esposa, Lucy Quinn.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" A bela jovem loira e de olhos verdes, esposa de seu primo, questionou rispidamente.

"Por favor, eu preciso ver a minha irmã." Brittany disse. "Deixe-me entrar, por quinze minutos apenas, por favor, Lucy." E aquele pedido tão sincero, fez Quinn sentir pena da mulher em sua frente.

"Eu... Eu não quero ir contra o meu marido, entenda isso, por favor." Ela respondeu, evitando ao máximo olhar diretamente nos olhos de Brittany.

"Cinco. Só cinco minutos, Lucy, e prometo nunca mais lhe importunar após isso." Ela insistiu.

"Cinco minutos, e nada mais que isso."Quinn falou séria, e Brittany abriu um sorriso.

"Muito obrigada, Lucy." E assim que agradeceu a prima, ela adentrou a casa, e foi até o quarto que era de Melanie, e dela também, enquanto viveu ali.

Brittany bateu na porta e ouviu a voz de sua irmã dizendo um 'entre'. A jovem abriu lentamente e viu sua irmã sentada de costas para a porta em sua escrivaninha, escrevendo uma carta.

"Melanie!" Brittany disse alegre, e assim que a adolescente reconheceu a voz da irmã, se virou e abriu um sorriso ainda maior que o de Brittany, e correu para abraçá-la.

"Brittany! Eu nem acredito que você está aqui!" A menina falou, emocionada. Brittany acariciou os cabelos dourados da irmã.

"Como você está linda, Mel." Brittany falou, olhando para a irmã, que havia crescido tanto naquele tempo.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Britt." Melanie disse. "Agora, que você voltou, vai me levar para viver junto com você?" A garota perguntou esperançosa, mas Brittany desviou os olhos por alguns segundos, e o seu sorriso desapareceu.

"Eles te tratam mal aqui, Mel?" Ela perguntou.

"Não, todos me tratam muito bem, mas você é minha irmã, e prometeu para mim quando nossos pais morreram que estaríamos sempre juntas." Melanie a lembrou.

"E eu vou cumprir a minha promessa, eu juro, mas não vai ser agora, Mel." Brittany respondeu, ainda mais desapontada que a garota. "Por favor, escute-me, eu e Mike vamos para a América, lá tudo é diferente, o futuro do mundo está lá, então eu vou conseguir ganhar muito dinheiro com a minha arte, e vou voltar para te buscar, e nós vamos viver juntas."

"Quando você vai para a América?" Melanie perguntou.

"Semana que vem, a bordo do Titanic." Brittany respondeu. "Você vai ver, nós vamos ter uma vida nova e muito melhor, você confia em mim?" Ela perguntou, e Melanie apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. "Ótimo." Brittany deu um beijo na testa da irmã. "Agora eu tenho que ir, Lucy me deixou entrar, e eu não quero que ela tenha problemas com o Samuel por minha causa."

"Eu te amo, Britt." Melanie disse, e Britt caminhou até a porta, olhando para a irmã uma última vez antes de deixar o local.

"Eu te amo também, Mel."

* * *

**_*No próximo capítulo teremos o encontro Brittana o/._**  
**_*Obrigado por lerem e deixem reviews._**


End file.
